The present invention relates to devices for peeling off the outer jacket layer of electric lines and cables, and particularly to a hand-operated device for peeling off the outer jacket of electric lines and cables in which the device has a guide with an adjustable peeling knife which can be set to the diameter of the conductor or cable.
To prevent corona discharges in high-voltage cable insulation made of thermoplastic materials, a conductive layer such as a graphite containing thermoplastic layer is often applied as the outer jacket. At the joints and the terminal ends, this conductive layer must be removed without a trace. A surface as uniformly smooth as is possible must be obtained when removing the conductive layer in order to permit the attachment of protective cable sleeves.
The hand-operated peeling tools known in the art work generally in the axial direction. Other devices are also know which peel off the conductive layer helically at the circumference of the jacket. The surface quality attainable with these devices as well as their ease of handling are still very inadequate and in need of improvement.